kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Heavy Soldier
The KLE’s Heavy Soldier is a clone covered head-to-toe in armor designated as an immense breakthrough unit. Lore Kylar was no stranger to sci-fi movies and games; some of them inspired the troops and vehicles of his army. The Heavy Soldier came to mind while looking back upon Tiberian Twilight. Sure, the game could hardly be called a C&C title, but it had great weapon concepts and the units themselves were otherwise unchanged. The GDI Zone Enforcer is what ultimately inspired the Heavy Soldier, which was already based on the Zone Trooper from the previous Tiberium title (which was better). This can clearly be seen in its main weapon: a chaingun that would otherwise be seen on a helicopter connected to a backpack full of ammunition. Its 3-barrel configuration allows it to spin faster and gave it an absurd rate of fire, but left it prone to overheating. This is the main reason they performed best on arctic planets, but they also often slung a rocket laucher in order to deal with larger threats on the ground. Lastly, the Heavy Soldier’s armor is as thick as a tank’s, making them incredibly resistant to anti-personnel weapons but very slow. Overview Heavy Soldiers carry not one, but two weapons. One of them is a chaingun, while the other is a rocket laucher that is effective against tanks. This versatility allows it to remain a viable asset for defense later on in a battle as they can easily soak up lots of damage. Assessment Pros * Very heavily armored. * Can easily deal with most ground threats early on. Cons * Slow-moving. * Not good against structures * Vulnerable to anti-tank weapons * Too large to garrison structures Matchups WIP Faction’s Comments Kylelandian Remarks WIP Quotes Created * Beware, I live! * Heavy Soldier ready for fighting! While leaving production building, which is under attack * Heavy soldier ready for- Whoa! '' * ''Get out! Fire! Selected * Bring me little men to fight! * Ready as ever! * I have yet to meet one that can outsmart bullet. * Whatever you’re running probably needs more dakka! * I am heavy weapons guy! Selected in combat * *maniacal laugh* * Run, cowards! Run from giant man! * No kill like overkill! * Raaaaah! * Who sent all these babies to fight me? Moving * I’ll get there eventually! * There? * Okay, sir! * Coming through! * Outta the way! * When do I get to pound ‘em? Moving, in combat * Gotta get closer! * Closing in! * Ready or not, here I come! Attack order * We’ll take care of him! * Long live the KLE! * His time is up! * Hey, where’re you going? * Yeaaaah! * Rip! Attack order, heavily wounded * She’ll hold together. Hear that, baby? Hold together. * Sarge? Sarge? Guess I gotta do this myself. Attack order, but fighting a stronger unit * That thing’s pretty big. Ehh, whatever. * How about a shell shower? * That thing’s not so tough! *whispering* Sir, are you drunk? On any grade promotion * I got promoted? Good for me! Swapping Armament * Time for the chaingun! * Let’s do some lead-stitching! * Alright, rocket launcher! * Tanks go boom! Retreating * Whatever you say, sir! * This stuff could use some repairs! Morale Loss/Panic * Can’t see! What am I doing?! * They’re shooting at me! So adorable, like a puppy! * Hey, they’re scratching my paint job! Death * Arrgh! * Eauugh! * Bleagh! * Heavy is dead! (Teammate killed) Category:Heavy Infantry Category:Kylelandian Category:Infantry Category:Kylelandian Infantry Category:Kylelandian Units